Mayumi and Kira's tale in Ikebukuro
by LibbyYehca
Summary: In the city of Ikebukuro, Mayumi Suzuki and her longtime friend Kira Sato learn things like watching your back, knowing your place, and learning to trust others. Izaya/OC/Shizuo And Masaomi Kida/OC
1. Mister Stranger

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first post for Durarara! I watched all of the dubbed episodes of the show and I was left completely satisfied and happy. It's one of the best shows I've watched, so I thought I would give it a chance and upload a fanfic post about the anime :) More notes at the end, thanks!**

**xoxo- Libby**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Mr. Stranger<strong>

"The strongest guy in Ikebukuro?" My ears perked with interest. My eyes slightly widened and curiosity took over. "Shizuo Heiwajima! He can pick up vending machines and throw them like a superhero or something! Don't forget street signs too. It's incredible how someone can even be physically capable of doing it! Oh! And he can literally punch someone into next week, if you know what I mean." She winked at me, then pouted. "But he's not my type. I love men and only men, but Shizuo Heiwajima isn't really my type. Not that I'm turned on by the major masculinity, but he gets so angry! When someone pisses him off, BOOM!" She emphasized the effect by dramatically clapping her hands together. "It's ridiculous how he's not able to control that temper. I've seen a few fights and believe me... he's something else."

The girl sitting across from me drinking her mango peach smoothie, she is my longtime friend: Kira Sato. Our friendship goes back as far as grade school. We went to the same elementary school, same for our middle school too. We attend Raira Academy as well. Kira mentioned next about how she saw him at our school while we were still in junior high. I only remember hearing about the altercations. I never actually witnessed seeing him in a fight. Maybe it was my timing? Who knows...

"And I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend! Maybe he wouldn't have much of a temper if he'd just get laid! Right?" I sighed and leaned against the chair. I couldn't believe she was gossiping, but then again I wasn't surprised. She was the gossip type.

"Hey! Kira!" I heard someone call my friends name. We turned our gaze towards a small group of kids that looked about our age, two boys and a girl. All three of them were wearing Raira school uniforms. The boy on the right had dark hair and held a shy expression while the other boy beside him with blonde hair was grinning from ear to ear. The girl had short black hair and I couldn't help but notice her breasts. They were large! I envied the girl for a moment, but then I shook my head and stomped all negative thoughts and feelings aside.

_I'd rather have guys remember my face instead of my boobs_, I thought.

"Oh, hi Masaomi! Hello, Anri. Who's this cutie?" She smiled flirtatiously at the brunette standing by the blonde kid.

"Uh, I-I... My name's M-Mikado Ryugamine." He spoke nervously. This Mikado kid seemed kinda cute, but too boyish for me. He wasn't really my type of guy I wanted to be involved it.

Kira smiled and held out her hand. Mikado took it and they shook, "Hi there! I'm Kira... and this is my friend Mayumi Suzuki!"

"Nice to meet you," I said. "So you kids go to Raira? We go there too! We're wearing the same uniforms."

Kira nodded, "I've seen you around school Masaomi, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty swell!" He sat down and scooted closer next to Kira. "And how about you?"

"Same, you just came in time!"

"In time?" Mikado asked.

"Yup, Mayumi and I were just talking about the Dollars and about Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"That sounds exciting, why don't you tell me all about it." I watched the blonde kid hitting on Kira shamelessly.

A moment later I felt my phone go off in my schoolbag. When I looked for it I was secretly hoping it was my other friend who was messaging me. Kira wasn't my only friend here in Ikebukuro. I had some in real life, then I had a few others via the internet. The one that I was secretly into the most was a boy. A kid that went by the name of Nakura. It was just a coincidence that I met him in an online chat room. The different stuff we'd talk about... it felt good to let some of it out. It was amazing how I could be so comfortable telling a stranger about things I had never even told my best friend or even my mother. My mother and I were very close, and I couldn't tell her everything that was going on in my life. Just being close with her was enough. I reached out and grabbed my phone and opened it. As I suspected, I received a new message from Nakura himself. My heart started beating a bit more faster than usual. Why was that? Perhaps I was just thinking about it too much. Maybe I was thinking too much about actually meeting him and stuff.

_Nakura: Hiya Suzu-chan! _The message read. I smiled inwardly.

_Suzu(_that was my screen name_): Hi! I was just thinking about you :) _I hit the send button and waited.

_Nakura: You're so sweet. I'm not sure what's sweeter... you or this piece of candy I'm eating. _

I felt a warmth invade my body, the rush of color that went straight to my face. Was this guy flirting with me again?

"Great, well it was nice seeing you. You have my number Masaomi, so give me a call sometime." I didn't realize Kira's flirtation period ended until she waved her hand across my face. "Hey, we gotta get going. It's time to get home."

"Fine," I said softly. I was to busy typing back to him. Just a small number of flirtatiousness occurred during my conversation with Nakura, but nothing too extreme I guess. Everyone has their own definition of extreme.

_Suzu: I don't think you should compare someone to a piece of candy. They're different, Nakura._

_Nakura: So I can't call you sweet? I'm hurt._

_Suzu: No no.. that's not what I meant! _

_Nakura: Oh._

_Suzu: But you can call me sweet, if you want.._

_Nakura: Okay then. You are sweet Suzu-chan ;)_

_Suzu: Are you flirting with me again?_

_Nakura: Maybe._

_Suzu: Ha, funny. Hey I'll talk to ya later. I'm on my way home._

_Nakura: Alright then, have a safe trip._

I continued smiling as I held my phone close to my chest. Whether Nakura was real or not, I just simply enjoyed talking with someone. Maybe it was a good thing, talking to different people. I didn't care if I knew them in real life. It didn't matter to me.

* * *

><p>He grinned as he watched his prey walk away from him. Izaya Orihara lowered his binoculars and chuckled to himself, "What a sweet naive little girl."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was the first Chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I would very much love your reviews. Since this is my first with Durarara, I'm interested in hearing your thoughts and all of that good stuff! Thank you for reading. More next time :)**


	2. My Masquerade

**A/N: Hello, here's your next update! Thanks so much for your reviews! I feel more confident about continuing this :)**

**xoxo- Libby**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY:<p>

_Mayumi's POV_

I continued smiling as I held my phone close to my chest. Whether Nakura was real or not, I just simply enjoyed talking with someone. Maybe it was a good thing, talking to different people. I didn't care if I knew them in real life. It didn't matter to me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

He grinned as he watched his prey walk away from him. Izaya Orihara lowered his binoculars and chuckled to himself, "What a sweet naive little girl." Izaya chuckled another time. His eyes narrowed, watching the redhead who was oblivious of what was happening. As she walked home with her friend, here sat Izaya watching her with that familiar smirk he always had painted on his face.

_I do love humans,_ Izaya though to himself.

The gears in his head were turning.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: My Masquerade<strong>

_Kira's POV_

I grinned, remembering my talk with Masaomi and his friends. I had to admit that he was kinda cute. As a fact, I always had a weakness for the flirty types. The times Masaomi would pick up... I mean _try_ to pick up girls, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Most of the girls he tried picking up were either older than him or they already had a boyfriend. It was amusing how he never got bored chasing after girls. Maybe it was just his personality. Maybe he couldn't help that. But... it was still funny hearing about him getting turned down multiple times. The first time I could recall Masaomi ever hitting on me was just a few years back.

_"Hello cute cheeks!" He smiled and pointed at me. We were on our lunch break and he just so happened to approach me._

_"What do you want?" I asked uninterestedly as I was sipping my drink. It was a Tuesday and I always carried a strawberry banana drink with me. Alongside my drink, I had a tuna sandwich, some crackers, and an apple. My drink was the best thing that would always come with my lunch. I always looked forward to drinking my smoothie at lunch while Mayumi sat quietly next to me eating her bento meal. _

_"I know I don't look like much now, but I'm drinking milk."_

_We just looked at him blankly. I rolled my eyes, "You don't make sense. Get lost."_

_"Why are you so mean to me! I thought you liked me," He said pouting._

_"I may have changed my mind a few seconds ago," I bit into my sandwich._

_"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to-" Before I let him finish his sentence I simply sat up from my seat with drink in hand. Tipping the bottle upsidedown, I watched the liquid escape and land onto Masaomi's head. I giggled, taking notice of the faint pink streaks that were visible in his blonde hair. _

_He frowned slightly and stomped away saying, "You're so mean. Just wait, when we get into high school together you'll be falling for me! Just wait." And a faint, "Now my hair's gonna get all sticky," was audible and both Mayumi and I giggled._

_I snorted, "Dork."_

Remembering those times now were fun, I even laughed thinking about that time I dumped my juice on his head. Thinking about it now, I don't get how I even had the nerve to do something. Plus I never did give him my apologies for that day either. _Man, I must be a bit of a bitch. Well that settles it then. I'm the bitch in the friendship and Mayumi's the nice one. _I do most of the gossiping, so I guess I would call myself a bitch. I've talked some shit about Masaomi behind his back, calling him a stupid player that'll never see a good girl coming even if it were to be dangled from under his nose. My older brother would just give a lame excuse and side with Masaomi and say that boys are just being boys and it's youth. But one good thing came out of that talk I had with him.

I remembered that conversation. It stood out.

_"Some guys don't see the girl who's good for him til it's too late. Depending on how you act, what you wear, and how you conduct yourself in public, you'll either have them fantasizing about getting into your pants or fantasizing about romancing you."_

_"So you're saying they'll fantasize about me based on how I am in public?"_

_"You got it! You'll either get their attention in the wrong way, or you'll get it in a good way."_

_"What's the difference in them fantasizing about me?"_

_He sighed and continued, "If you wear something like a dress that's more proper and conservative, you'll go a lot farther. Mom and dad said it's best to be respected by all. I wouldn't like my baby sister having a nasty reputation."_

_"Basically it's better if guys dream about taking me on dates and doing those kind of things, right?"_

_"Right," He concluded. "And you have to make the choice whether if they're right for you or not. So, this kid you were talking about... what was his name?"_

_I groaned, "Masaomi Kida. He's a flirt, too flirty."_

_"Well in time it'll mellow out. If the kid finds a girl he wants to commit to in the future then he'll maybe tone the flirting down or he'll devote to her period. But," He added. _

_"But?"_

_"Just be careful... some guys have loyal girlfriends and they still go along with their games. Promise me you'll be careful, k?"_

_I nodded, "Promise."_

I shook my head pondering. Why was I thinking about Masaomi right now? It's not like I had a crush on the guy, he just pissed me off sometimes. On the outside everything seemed fine. He'd come around a few times, harass me and ask me if I've falling for him yet. I normally waited it out until he'd go back to doing whatever he was doing earlier. But on the inside I wanted to lock myself in my room and hide. I didn't really like the attention of a guy. I'd only smile and put on the fake charade. Why? It's because it is one of the only things I know how to do. One of the things I was really good at was lying, and I am still very good at it.

Another flashback; my parents. Their divorce five years ago. That was one of the most awful things a child could go through in their life. In fear of loosing the chance with living with my mom, I made things up. I pretended that I had a lot of friends. I pretended that I was happy with my life. While I smiled on the outside, the inside of me was decaying. Five years of lying to my father, five years of listening to the same excuses over and over again from my father. The threats of being taken away from my mother were the worst. When I was at my worst, believe me... I was on the edge. But enough about my personal problems and my demons. They aren't important right now. After all, they are only in the past.

"Come eat sushi! Sushi good," I heard the tall Russian man speak. "Come eat, it very good! Would you like some, miss?"

I shook my head politely, "Maybe another time?"

He gently smiled, "Come back soon. Try sushi later, yes?"

"Yeah," I stared straight forward and continued walking. I'd come back, when I'm feeling better.


	3. PLEASE READ NOT AN UPDATE

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm very sorry for the lengthy hiatus, I truly am. I have been very busy with my first year in college and my mind has been distracted by other things like K-Pop, K-dramas, etc. I would like to announce that I am putting all of my stories on hold temporarily. I don't know how long, but sometime in the future I will get back to updating them. BUT..**

**I have been updating two stories through Asian Fanfics. It's a site where you create stories based on your favorite k-pop artists! My two stories are "Missing Pieces" and "My Adventures In Seoul." Below are the links to both stories.**

_**"Missing Pieces"**_

**.com/story/view/116839/missing-pieces-angst-fluff-kyuhyun-romance-siwon-smut-superjunior**

_**"My Adventures In Seoul"**_

**.com/story/view/114042/my-adventures-in-seoul-drama-henrylau-kevinwoo-romance-superjunior-ukiss-originalcharacter**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would like to read those, then go ahead! I'm sorry for keeping you all hanging.<strong>

**xoxo**

**~Libby/Liza**


End file.
